Gryffondor vs Serpentard
by Narly03
Summary: Pendant les vacances des fêtes, 2 groupes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor vont se retrouver ensemble pour se prouver quelle est la meilleure maison. Ce qu'ils croyaient être un histoire de fierté va se transformer en amitié... HPDM et autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, déesse du monde Harry Potterien, reine de la possessivité a gardé tout les droits sur ses petits personnages que pourtant les pauvres petits auteurs adorent torturer.

Rating : M (pour plus tard..)

ATTENTION! RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMME! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.  
HPDM principalement BZRW--HGTN

Résumé : Durant le temps des fêtes où plusieurs sont partis dans leur famille, deux groupes de Gryffondors et de Serpentards vont se retrouver pour se prouver respectivement quelle maison est la meilleur, mais pourtant peu à peu, ce qu'ils croyaient être une histoire de fierté va se transformer en amitié...

**Mise en situation**

L'été était de nouveau passé trop vite, surtout puisque maintenant, il n'y avait plus de danger nulle part. Voldemort n'était plus depuis le mois de mai, lors de la 6ieme année de scolarité d'Harry. La bataille n'avait pas du tout été prévue cette soirée-là, mais devant l'incapacité de Pettigrew à démontrer si Severus était du côté du mage noir, plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient rendus à Poudlard afin de recueillir des preuves de sa trahison. Et ils avaient plutôt eu la preuve qu'ils recherchaient. Cependant, Voldemort n'en avait cru un mot et, se livrant lui-même sur un plateau d'argent, était allé vérifier si oui ou non Severus Rogue, un de ses meilleurs espions, lui avait été déloyale pour s'envoyer en l'air avec ce lycanthrope. Mais ses mangemorts n'avaient pas pris la peine de vérifier jusqu'où s'étendaient maintenant les barrières magiques de Poudlard. Alors c'est de pied ferme que plusieurs centaines de sorcier, Aurors, créatures et autres les attendaient. Et c'est dans cette froide soirée da Mars que Voldemort n'avait pas survécu, ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts, tandis que la majorité qui n'était pas mort avaient été arrêté. Il y avait aussi eu des dommages du côté de l'Ordre et de ceux qui étaient avec eux, quoiqu'en moins grande quantité, mais c'était tout de même des morts de trop, des victimes qui n'auraient pas du l'être, des deuils de plus à faire. Mais ils avaient tous su de quoi il en retournait, et c'est pour un meilleur monde qu'ils avaient combattu et qui pour certains n'y avait pas survécu.

Seules les 6ièmes et 7ièmes années avaient été autorisé à prendre part à la bataille finale. Mais certains désavantages s'en était suivit. Les 7ièmes années avaient été plus chanceux dans leur malchance, ils avaient dû poursuivre leurs cours en session d'été pour obtenir leurs aspics, ceux-ci ne pouvaient être retardés. Par contre, les 6ièmes années n'avaient pu y avoir droit. Étant donné que leurs aspics étaient l'année d'après, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de bâcler leur fin d'année en cours précipité durant les quelques semaines de vacances d'été. Ils avaient dû reprendre une partie de leur sixième année, de septembre à décembre, soit l'année où ils auraient dû entrer en dernière. C'était une première à écrire dans les grands livres de Poudlard, il n'y avait eu que des premières aux sixièmes classes. Ils avaient attendu le prochain mois de Septembre pour commencer leur septième année, ce qui leurs avaient fait perdre une année entière. C'est donc dans la joie, malgré tout, que cette nouvelle année commençait. Le premier mois d'école était passé plutôt vite avec les restes du beau temps de l'été. Octobre avait succédé, avec ses vents froids, à la période estivale. Déjà, la première sortie à Pré-au-lard pointait le bout de son nez…


	2. Sortie à Préaulard

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, déesse du monde Harry Potterien, reine de la possessivité a gardé tout les droits sur ses petits personnages que pourtant les pauvres petits auteurs adorent torturer.

Rating : M

ATTENTION! RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMME! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.  
HPDM principalement BZRW--HGTN

Résumé : Durant le temps des fêtes où plusieurs sont partis dans leur famille, deux groupes de Gryffondors et de Serpentards vont se retrouver pour se prouver respectivement quelle maison est la meilleur, mais pourtant peu à peu, ce qu'ils croyaient être une histoire de fierté va se transformer en amitié...

* * *

**Sortie à Pré-au-lard**

La sonnerie du réveil de Neville se fit entendre. Trop tôt à l'avis de Ron. Mais puisque c'était le jour de la sortie, pour une fois, il fit le cadeau à ses camarades de chambre de ne pas ronchonner. Il se leva tout de même à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le lit d'Harry. Lit présentement vide, qui n'était pourtant pas supposé l'être. Pourtant, personne n'y fit attention, c'était maintenant une habitude de voir qu'Harry n'y était pas. Chaque matin, il se levait à l'aube, prenait sa douche et partait faire on ne sait trop quoi et ne revenait qu'une dizaine de minute avant que les cours commence pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Hermione l'avait sérieusement sermonné au sujet de sauter des repas, et il avait du promettre de manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de toast.

POV Harry

Devant le lac sombre, Harry venait à chaque matin, peut importe le temps, s'asseoir sur le même rocher. La pluie avait creusé un trou au milieu, juste assez gros pour qu'il puisse s'y asseoir, les bras noués autour de ses jambes ramené contre son corps. Il restait des heures immobile, à penser. Il se remémorait la dernière guerre, les cris de certains adolescents qui avaient vieillis trop vite pour entrer en vitesse dans le monde des adultes pour aller combattre. Les parents de jeunes enfants qui les attendaient sagement en espérant leur retour mais qui pour certains ne reviendraient pas. Ou même les âmes qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur douce moitié mais qui n'en aurait pas la chance. Trop de sang avait coulé injustement. Celui des innocents. Harry revoyait sans cesse les enfants tapis dans l'ombre qui l'avait regardé avec crainte quand il les avaient trouvés, et la lueur de soulagement quand ils l'avaient reconnu. Mais beaucoup de ces enfants n'avaient plus jamais été de nouveau heureux comme avant, quand ils avaient une famille. Harry ne les comprenaient que trop bien, mais lui n'avait pas connue ses parents, il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment de déchirure, quand on sait que quelque chose nous a été enlevé. Et que cette chose ne nous sera pas redonnée. Sans que personne ne le sache, celui qu'on appelait le Sauveur était rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait eu la responsabilité, le devoir, de vaincre le mage noir et de sauver la communauté. Mais il n'avait pas remplie toute sa tâche. Il avait laissé mourir des tas de gens.

Harry regarda le soleil au loin. L'heure de partir à Pré-au-lard arrivait. Hermione et Ron devait l'attendre dans la grande salle. Il fit le tour du lac et rentra au château. Il arriva à manger un peu et partie pour la sortie. Sur la route, Nott et Zabini les rattrapèrent. Nott entoura la taille d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ron et Harry s'étaient habitués à la présence du Serpentard depuis que lui et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à l'appeler par son prénom, à savoir Théodore, mais Théo pour les intimes. Il faut croire qu'une certaine tension Serpentard/Gryffondor restait encore présente. Tandis que Ron s'occupaient à baver en reluquant Blaise, qui restait avec eux pour accompagner Nott, Harry en profita pour s'esquiver. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas leur compagnie, mais ces temps-ci, il aimait bien rester seul pour faire le point. Tout cet amour autour de lui avait fait qu'il s'était posé des questions. Il voyait Hermione avec Nott, Ron qui niait avoir un penchant pour Blaise, Ginny qui avait finalement trouvé l'amour auprès de Dean, Rogue qui avait tout misé pour être avec Remus. Et lui, pas une fille ne l'intéressait vraiment. À vrai dire, aucune fille ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Oh, il y avait eu cette histoire avec Cho, qu'il avait classé avec le temps de légère crise hormonale, puis l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé, et qu'il ressentait toujours, pour Ginny mais qui était totalement fraternel. Il avait donc commencé par se poser des questions, et en avait conclue sur une éventuelle homosexualité. Il ne l'avait pas pris aussi passivement, au contraire. Ça lui avait pris des semaines à se l'avouer. Mais maintenant, la vérité était tellement claire dans sa tête qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu en douter. Il avait voulu en parler à Hermione, mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. Ensuite, à Ron, mais ce dernier était totalement perdu dans sa propre orientation sans même s'en être aperçu.

Doucement, la pluie se mit à tomber. Tout le monde se pressait à entrer quelque part, à se trouver un abri. Harry, au contraire, adorait la pluie. Il marcha longuement, des gouttes ruisselant sur sa nuque. Par chance, il avait ses verres de contacts, ses lunettes, elle, elle n'aimait pas la pluie. Il erra encore une dizaine de minutes dans le village, savourant la solitude. Puis, la pluie s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Ses pas le menèrent à son endroit favori, le plus gros des arbres, juste en face de la cabane hurlante. Alors qu'il s'adossait contre le tronc de l'arbre, il remarqua que pour la première fois, il n'était pas seul. Il entendait une voix, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Draco Malfoy. Il était une des raisons du pourquoi il s'était admis être homosexuel. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait réagir autant que Malfoy. Ne serait-ce que d'évoquer seulement de la haine, du mépris, de l'envie (quoique très rarement il avait envié Draco Malfoy), du désir, ou peut importe quel autre sentiment, il était le seul à le faire sentir tellement... en vie. Il l'avait toujours traité comme un être plus que normal, bon peut-être un peu méchamment, mais il ne l'avait jamais traité en tant que survivant. Certes, ils ne s'aimaient pas en partie à cause de ce que son nom représentait, mais qu'importe. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de traitement de faveur, et c'est ce qu'il aimait de lui.

Harry, tout en restant caché derrière son arbre, se mit à le détailler. Plutôt grand, il avait acquit une carrure tout de même imposante, sa musculature s'était améliorée. Il n'était pas très bronzé, mais peut-être était-ce sa blondeur quasi blanche qui ne faisait que ressortir sa pâleur. Et pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que son visage n'avait pas ce masque méprisant qu'il portait en permanence. Curieux, il se demanda avec qui il pouvait bien être pour avoir l'air si détendu, voir heureux, paisible. Il souriait doucement, rigolait de temps à autre. Le Gryffondor se pencha un peu plus et ce qu'il vit le déstabilisa au plus au point. Une petite fille d'à peine 3 ans était avec lui. Elle tournait autour de Malfoy assis sur une souche d'arbre, se retenant de ses petites mains sur ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas trébucher, d'une démarche plus ou moins assuré à cause des branches et des racines des arbres. Ses cheveux blonds volaient doucement au vent mais ce qui acheva de mettre Harry ''sur le cul'', c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux couleurs orage, semblant avoir une profondeur infini, une infime partie de l'univers semblait s'y être niché, un regard qui en disait tellement plus, le regard de Malfoy...

POV Draco

-Hailie, cesse de tourner comme ça, aller viens t'asseoir ici, lui dit Draco en la prenant par la taille et la déposant sur sa cuisse.  
-Tu raconte une histoire, hein, dis? lui demanda Hailie, obliger d'arrêter de trottiner autour.  
-D'accord, je vais te conter une histoire. Je ne crois pas te l'avoir raconté celle-là. Voilà, il était une fois, une famille de puissant sorcier au sang pur nommé les Malfoy. Un des descendant de cette famille, Lucius Malfoy, épousa comme il se devait une sang pur, Narcissa qui devint Malfoy, et eurent leur unique enfant, Draco Malfoy.  
-Comme toi! lui demanda la petite fille.  
-Oui, comme moi ma puce. Il n'avait par contre pas eu une enfance normale. Il ne jouait pas avec les enfants de son âge, il n'avait pas d'affection de ses parents, son père voyait là une marque de faiblesse. Il se devait de toujours être à la hauteur de tout. Sinon, les coups pleuvaient et si une larme était versée, un sort impardonnable était lancé. Donc Draco apprit à être hautain, à manipuler pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, à toujours être du même côté que son père, celui du mal. Jamais il n'avait pu choisir une fois dans sa vie. Puis, quelqu'un qu'il se devait d'avoir de son côté entra dans sa vie : Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci refusa d'être du côté du mal. Et Draco l'admira pour ça. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir faire ses choix, prendre ses propres décisions, mais ce n'était pas encore le temps. Donc les années passèrent et, encore comme il se devait de faire, il développa et veilla à entretenir un sentiment envers cet Harry Potter : la haine. Mais secrètement il enviait ce dernier. Il l'enviait de pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'en début de sa cinquième année, Draco sortit pour fêter avec un de ses amis du côté moldu, juste parce que pour une fois il ne voulait pas faire tout ce que son père et ses bonnes manières lui imposait. Avec Blaise, il réussit à se faufiler incognito à un party chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il rencontra une jolie moldu un peu plus vieille que lui, répondant au nom de Hally Nelson et…  
-Comme maman! la coupa de nouveau la petite fille.  
-Oui, comme maman mon ange. Et ce soir-là, Draco et son ami ont bu beaucoup, et ont encore bu, peut-être même un peu trop. Puis, à la fin de la soirée, Hally invita Draco à passer la nuit chez elle, ce qu'il accepta. Et ils firent des choses qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas faites s'ils n'avaient pas bu. Et 9 mois plus tard, une petite fille du nom de Hailie Malfoy est née.  
La petite fille réfléchissait. Elle avait une petite moue pensive, fronçait les sourcils, puis fit le lien et son visage s'éclaira. Elle lui demanda alors :  
-Ton histoire, hein papa?  
-Oui Hailie, c'est bien mon histoire. Mais tu sais, ça fait aussi partie un peu de ton histoire. En grande partie grâce à toi, Draco alla se ranger avec le bien. Car à ce moment, je ne savais pas que tu serais là quelques mois plus tard. Et je commençais à avoir des mauvaises idées. Je ne voyais plus ce que je pouvais faire ici. Je n'avais plus de parent, j'avais été déshérité et on m'avait renié car on avait découvert que j'espionnait les conversations de mon père pour en rapporter le plus possible à l'Ordre. Je suis alors devenu juste… Draco. Mon nom me suivait pareille malgré tout, et il me suivra toujours aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le même que Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy est un tout autre homme. Mais tout m'est tombé dessus en même temps. De plus, je découvrais que j'avais une certaine attirance envers quelqu'un qui n'en aurait jamais pour moi. J'avais cessé de le voir comme un ennemi et commençait à avoir une tout autre opinion de lui. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça Hailie, mais je veux que tu saches que si je suis encore ici maintenant, c'est grâce à toi. Quand Hally m'a appris, en février, qu'elle était enceinte de 5 mois de toi, j'ai d'abord eu peur, très peur. Et j'ai voulu tout arrêté. Quand ta maman m'a retrouvé au bout d'une semaine, j'étais sérieusement… euh disons mal en point. Elle m'a soigné, et quand j'ai été assez lucide pour comprendre ce qui ce passait, la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est ce ventre rebondi. Ce ventre qui impliquait la vie. Et j'ai su que je ne pourrais la laisser seule. Que je ne pouvais vous laisser seule. Et j'ai tout fait pour aider ta maman et toi à avoir une meilleure vie. Certains jours plus sombre, quand je regardais la pluie se déchaîner, je croyais perdre mon temps, passé à coté de quelque chose et ne saisissais plus ce que je faisais ici. Mais quand je me retournais, que je te voyais jouer, tout reprenait son sens autour de moi, et dès que je croisais ton regard, tout redevenait clair. Puis, quand venait l'heure de retourner dans le vrai monde, à Poudlard, tous ces individus autour de moi continuaient leurs conneries, ne voyant pas pourquoi je n'y participais plus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais changé. Tous des ignorants qui ne me voyaient pas moi, qui ne savaient percer ce masque qui cachait ma récente fragilité. Tu sais Hailie, tu représentes ma vie, tu es tout pour moi. J'ai fais tout pour facilité la tâche de Potter. Le pire des sorts impardonnables, je l'avais prononcé maintes fois, et je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à l'utiliser contre ceux qui voulaient empêcher le Survivant d'atteindre son propre adversaire. Tu vois, je voulais à tout prix qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Autant pour qu'il puisse vaincre contre le Mage noir, que pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Tu vois, quand la guerre a été terminée, plusieurs choses me traversaient l'esprit. Mais ce sera une autre histoire peut-être, conclut-il en voyant qu'Hailie avait décroché pour jouer dans la terre.  
-Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre tout cela, ma puce, mais je sais qu'à toi je peux tout raconter, tu ne me jugeras pas.  
Il la berça doucement dans ses bras et continua à lui parler de tout et de rien. Puis, il entendit un craquement à côté de lui. Il se leva, déposa Hailie sur le tronc d'arbre et s'approcha d'où le bruit provenait, sa baguette en main...

La surprise vint alors avant la colère.  
-Potter ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?  
Ledit Potter, présentement emmêlé dans sa cape, quelques branches non désiré et quelques feuilles s'y mêlant, leva les yeux vers un Malfoy pour qui la colère avait donc succédé à l'étonnement.  
-Euh… je…, tenta désespérément le jeune Gryffondor, pris au dépourvu.  
-Euh… tu… quoi hein Potter? cracha Malfoy. Tu vois, j'en étais venu à me dire qu'au fond, tu étais peut-être moins misérable que ce que je pensais, mais Potter t'es qu'un sale con! Écouter des conversations privé, qui de plus ne te concerne aucunement, tu vois, ça ne se fait pas! Mais comprenant ton manque évident d'éducation, je vais être indulgent. Si je ne te vois plus d'ici 5 secondes, je te promets de ne pas te cogner trop fort!  
Devant le Serpentard plus qu'enragé, Harry ne s'était figé.  
-Il ne te reste que 4 secondes Potter, 3, 2, 1… trop tard!  
Malfoy le pris par les épaules, et le releva. Il recula son point pour le taper, puis un sanglotement se fit entendre. Aussitôt, Draco le lâcha et alla prendre Hailie dans ses bras. Il la réconforta, lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser et partit en chuchotant à Potter au passage :  
-T'as vraiment de la chance. Je te jure que si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un, t'es un homme mort Potter.  
Il le quitta sans plus de cérémonie, laissant Harry totalement stupéfait. Il resta adossé contre son arbre plusieurs minutes, à réfléchir sur tout ce que cette conversation engendrait. Il repensa aux paroles du blond à son égard. « Et Draco l'admira pour ça. …Mais secrètement il enviait ce dernier. … Je voulais à tout prix qu'il ne lui arrive rien. » Puis il repensa à la petite blonde qui était avec Malfoy. Sa fille à lui. Malfoy avait eu une fille. Malfoy était... hétéro? Ou pas? Parce qu'il avait parlé d'une attirance envers quelqu'un, qu'il avait cessé de Le voir comme un ennemi. Alors soit il était homo, ou soit ce n'était pas ce genre d'attirance qu'il avait envers le mec en question et qu'il aimait la mère de Hailie. C'est avec ce trop pleins d'informations et la tête pleine de questions qu'il rentra au château. Il s'efforça de ne pas croiser Malfoy pour quelques semaines.

* * *

Voilà alors ma première fanfic de commencé, mais j'ai déjà un petit OS (Hein, quoi, ce n'est pas du tout de la publicité gratuite envers moi-même!) Je continue ou pas?

Libre à vous de laisser des reviews ou non, vous savez comment faire. Merci d'avoir lu ce début :)


	3. Vérité ou Action?

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, déesse du monde Harry Potterien, reine de la possessivité a gardé tout les droits sur ses petits personnages que pourtant les pauvres petits auteurs adorent torturer.

Rating : M

ATTENTION! RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMME! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.  
HPDM principalement BZRW--HGTN

Résumé : Durant le temps des fêtes où plusieurs sont partis dans leur famille, deux groupes de Gryffondors et de Serpentards vont se retrouver pour se prouver respectivement quelle maison est la meilleur, mais pourtant peu à peu, ce qu'ils croyaient être une histoire de fierté va se transformer en amitié...

* * *

**Vérité ou Action?**

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées au grand soulagement de tous. Beaucoup de gens étaient rentré chez eux cette année pour fêter avec leur famille. En fait, il ne restait plus de Serdaigle, et seulement un Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith, qui avait été admis à la table des Serpentards et il restait également quelques Gryffondors. Les rouges et or avaient décidé que cette année, ils en profiteraient au maximum et s'éclateraient le plus souvent possible. C'est aussi pour cette raison que tard le soir, quand tout le monde était censé dormir dans Poudlard, on entendait tout de même quelques rires, des courses dans les couloirs, des éclats de voix, et bien d'autres choses…

-Cours Dean, bon sang, tu tiens vraiment à une retenue avec Rogue? Demandait Ron en le talonnant.  
-Aller Dean, merde, cours! Plus vite mon vieux t'es pire qu'une tortue! Criait Harry quelques mètres devant lui.  
Dean s'efforçait de courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Harry, quand à lui, finalement arrivé à destination se précipita sur la porte en face de lui. Il commença à l'ouvrir, mais Dean, quelque peu poussé par Ron ayant une Miss Teigne à quelques mètres, lui rentra complètement dedans alors ils entrèrent les 3 dans la pièce en s'étalant par terre. D'un coup de pied, Ron, qui était sur le dessus de la pile, referma la porte. Ils étaient dans une ancienne salle de cours, les bureaux étaient entassés sur le mur du fond, face à eux, contre le tableau. Les armoires dépourvues de matériel étaient accotées contre le mur de gauche. Puis du côté droit, il y avait une sorte de petit salon aménagé. On avait déposé 5 poufs rouges, un pour chacun, sur un grand tapis autour d'une table basse. Un chandelier était posé sur le dessus d'une cheminé qui ne fonctionnait plus et l'éclairage était tamisé pour une ambiance des plus accueillante. À droite de la cheminer se trouvait un petit bar qui, comme par magie, contenait toujours ce qu'on avait envie de boire. Il y avait une porte à gauche de la cheminer mais curieusement, elle ouvrait sur une deuxième porte qui restait verrouillé, même à l'aide d'un sort. Ils avaient essayé de trouver avec quelle autre porte elle pouvait communiquer, en vain. Les salles aux alentours n'avait soit pas d'autre porte ou demeurait obstinément close.

Ginny et Hermione qui attendaient les 3 garçons depuis une dizaine de minutes éclatèrent de rire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette salle de classe, si on ne comptait pas lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés, et c'était aussi la deuxième fois que Ron, Harry et Dean arrivaient à bout de souffle. Il faut croire qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'attirer les ennuis. Voyant que l'hilarité général ne prenait fin, Ron bougonna :  
- La prochaine fois, on oublie la galanterie, c'est nous qui prendrons la cape d'invisibilité et vous essaierai de vous rendre ici sans vous faire prendre!  
Hermione, qui essayait de cacher son sourire, le bouscula gentiment. Ils s'installèrent sur les 5 poufs. Puis, Ginny demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de faire ce soir?  
-On pourrait faire un tournoi d'échec!  
Dean le regarda de travers.  
-Euh non Ron. J'ai une meilleure idée : on pourrait…  
-Chut!, coupa Hermione. Vous avez entendu? Quelqu'un a riait aux éclats. C'était tout près..  
Elle s'approcha de la cheminer où elle croyait avoir entendu le bruit. Puis le rire réitéra et c'est là qu'elle comprit d'où cela venait réellement. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte et quand le reste des Gryffondors comprirent que cette fois la porte s'ouvrirait sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se postèrent à ses côtés. Hermione prit la poigné, la tourna et se retrouva bouche bée. Devant eux, se tenaient Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Zacharias Smith, en hilarité presque générale. Hilarité qui se propagea chez les Gryffondors quand ils comprirent pourquoi ils riaient. Pansy, qui elle ne riait pas du tout, avait quelques caractéristiques physiques plus ou moins changer. Elle avait encore le haut de son corps identique à avant, toujours hideux, mais ses jambes étaient couvertes de pustules plus répugnante les unes que les autres. Du poil était apparu sur ses cuisses découvertes et des plaques mauves couvraient ses mollets. Entre deux rires, Hermione réussit à demander :  
-Qu'es-ce qui lui est arrivé?  
-Et bien disons qu'au vérité ou action version sorcier, quand on ne dit pas la vérité, des conséquences fâcheuses peuvent arriver!, expliqua Blaise le plus sérieusement qu'il pouvait. Nott, qui était venu étreindre Hermione, proposa alors :  
-Et si on jouait Serpentard contre Gryffondor? Ça pourrait être drôle.  
Draco, qui trouvait Théo bien mou depuis qu'il sortait avec la Gryffondor, trouva l'idée des plus alléchantes. Ils n'avaient toujours pas accepté l'intrusion d'Harry dans sa vie privée et comptait se reprendre. Devant la réticence de celui-ci, et des autres Griffon, il dit alors :  
-À moins que le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ne soit pas au rendez-vous ce soir?  
Harry, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis un long moment demanda :  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apporterais hein Malfoy? À part des coups foireux, des tricheries et des mauvaises blagues dont seul les Serpentards sont capables, je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous serait utile.  
-D'accord. Je propose une sorte de concours. Un genre de compétition qui déterminerait qui de Gryffondor ou Serpentard est le meilleur. Smith est avec nous bien qu'il soit à Poufsouffle, sinon nous avons un désavantage numérique de toute façon.  
Ils semblèrent tous réfléchir un instant à ce que Draco venait de dire. Puis, soudainement intéressée, Ginny demanda :  
-Et si on acceptait, comment on pourrait savoir qui gagne, et si il n'y a pas de mensonge et de tricherie?  
-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée, commença Blaise. Par exemple, disons que je te pose une question, je n'ai qu'à te dire qu'elle vaut mettons 2 points. Si tu réponds à la question, ça fait 2 points pour vous. Par contre, si tu refuses de répondre à la question, ça nous vaut 2 points. Même chose pour les actions. Il faut seulement faire attention au point trop élevé parce que si une question ou une action est trop facile, l'équipe qui doit relever le défi prendra de l'avance rapidement. Ensuite…

-Et si quelqu'un est mis au défi de faire une action où il faut la participation d'une autre personne, et que cette dernière refuse, qu'est-ce qui arrive?, coupa Ron.

-Bien... Disons que si, pour 2 points, Monsieur X doit faire quelque chose avec Madame Y, et que Madame Y refuse, Monsieur X gagne le double de point soit 4 point et Mme Y perd 2 points. Et si au contraire Madame Y participe, elle aura 1 point et Monsieur X 2. Vous voyez comme je suis équitable?  
Blaise eut un petit rire et enchaîna :  
-Ça vous va? Ah et pour ce qui est de la vérité des propos nous avons ici la solution.  
À ces mots, Blaise sortit de sa poche des échantillons contenant un liquide incolore.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Dean.  
-Si tu écoutais plus souvent en cours, tu saurais que c'est du Veritaserum. Quand à savoir où ils ont pu se le procurer, ça je l'ignore totalement, lui répondit Hermione.  
-Tout le monde a certaines ressources, répondit Draco.  
-Ok, et pour ce qui est des coups bas hein?, questionna Ginny.  
-Disons qu'on fait une trêve pour la soirée?, proposa Draco avec un sourire d'ange.  
-J'ai une meilleure idée moi, dit soudain Hermione. Une sorte de pacte magique. Quiconque essaiera de faire quelque chose de vache dans cette pièce se verra renvoyer le coup, mais la puissance augmenter.  
Tout le monde acquiesça et Hermione jeta le sort sur la pièce. Puis, sous l'œil attentif des Gryffondors, Blaise distribua des verres de jus de citrouille tout droit sortie du bar, et y ajouta 2 gouttes de Veritaserum dans chaque. Seulement 1 aurait suffit, mais il voulait être sur à 100 de l'efficacité. Ensuite 5 poufs verts apparurent face aux rouges, séparés par la table pour que les 2 équipes puissent discutés des points et autres sans être entendu de l'équipe adverse.  
-Alors, qui est-ce qui commence?, demanda Pansy, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée des monstruosités qui couvraient ses jambes.  
-Ça pourrait être Nott vu qu'il a proposé le jeu, répondit Dean.  
Ils acquiescèrent alors Nott réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait demander, et à qui surtout. Il ne pouvait pas faire de coups bas à Hermione, elle ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas. Ni à Ron et Harry qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Ni Ginny qui était sa meilleure amie. Restait plus que Dean. Quand bien même qu'il était le petit ami de Ginny, il fallait bien un volontaire non?  
-Ok, alors Dean, action ou vérité?  
-Vérité.  
-Alors… pour 1 point. Tu es toujours puceau dis?  
Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de leur dire. S'il refusait de répondre, tout le monde saurait que c'était le cas, et en plus il ferait prendre 1 point déjà au Serpentard. Il dû puiser dans ce qui lui restait du courage des Gryffondors, et bravant son regard, il lui répondit :  
-Parcequetusais,pastropeuletempsrécemmentet… tentait désespérément Dean de se justifier.  
-Alors, tu cesse de marmonner et tu réponds, ou on encaisse le point?, nargua Nott, fier de son coup. A vrai dire, il l'avait entendu en parler avec Neville la veille au détour d'un couloir. Il restait tout de même un Serpentard malgré toutes les restrictions du jeu.  
-Ok, oui, t'es content?, répondit Dean plus rouge que jamais.  
-Alors ça nous fait 1 point pour les Gryffondors, dit Hermione qui, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un mini tableau où le point s'ajouta de lui-même.  
Ginny, en bonne petite amie, se calla un peu plus contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
-Zabini, vérité ou action?, demanda Dean qui le regardait fixer Ron avec intensité depuis un certain temps.  
Sortant de son état léthargique, il se concentra sur la question et répondit :  
-Action.  
-Alors Zabini, pour 2 points, je suis désolé Ron, ajouta Dean qui venait de se rendre compte que lui aussi devrais y passer, tu devras lui faire un suçon dans le cou.  
Curieusement, ce qui ne passa inaperçu pas aux yeux d'Hermione, Harry et Draco, les 2 principaux concernés prirent une teinte légèrement plus pâle que la normal. Pour voler au secours de son ami, Draco lança :  
-T'as le droit de refuser Weasley tu sais!  
-Ouais et faire perdre 1 point à Gryffondor, tu parles, grommela ce dernier. Aller Zabini, magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Dean qui voulu compatir se fit rembarrer :  
-T'es un faux frère, je te le ferai regretter un de ces jours!  
Soupirant d'exaspération, Zabini contourna la table, s'approcha de Ron et se pencha vers son cou. Sa peau avait l'air si douce. Il voulu la caresser, mais pour en finir au plus vite, il s'exécuta. Quelques gloussements se firent entendre et Pansy rigola un bon coup. Le temps que Blaise laisse une petite marque, il eut le plaisir d'entendre Ron soupirer ce qui ressemblait plus à du contentement qu'autre chose. Pour son plaisir personnel, et puisque personne ne s'en rendrait compte, il mordilla doucement son cou et lui donna un petit coup de langue avant de se séparer du Griffon. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il avait vraiment adoré ce moment. Puis, 2 points du côté des verts et 1 du côté des rouges s'ajoutèrent au tableau. De retour à sa place, Blaise regarda du côté des rouges et or pour savoir qui serait sa victime.  
-Alors Ginny, vérité ou action?  
-Hmmm vérité.  
Blaise fit alors un clin d'œil à Dean.

-D'accord. Alors pour 2 points, tu vas me dire… t'as couché avec combien de mecs, et surtout, avec qui!  
Dean, à qui cette question déplaisait totalement, puisqu'il n'était pas de cette liste (pas encore du moins, il l'espérait) resserra son étreinte sur Ginny pour bien montrer qu'elle était avec lui malgré les noms qui pouvait sortir.  
-Eh bien, 3 gars. Michael Corner et Seamus Finnigan.

-Au cas où tu ne saurais pas compter, ça ne fait que 2 ça!, réagit Blaise.

-Ben le 3ieme n'a pas le goût d'être nommé, c'est tout!  
-Donc tu refuses de répondre à la question?

-J'ai répondu au trois quart. Ça vaut bien mes points non!  
Draco, sachant que Théo était le 3ieme concerné et qui ne voulait pas que ça tourne mal, décida de venir en aide à Ginny. C'est fou ce qu'il avait un grand cœur…  
-Bon disons qu'en tant que gentil Serpentard que nous sommes, on vous laisse 1 point et on prend l'autre. Ça marche?  
Dean, qui boudait derrière Ginny, acquiesça peu après les autres pour la forme. Puis sans hésiter, après que les points se soient ajoutés, désigna Draco.

-Alors Malfoy, vérité ou action?  
-Action.

Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas défaillir devant une conséquence. Et puis une vérité, ça faisait un peu… comment dire… lâche.  
-Ok alors attend un peu…  
Ginny sortit un papier et un crayon et écrit le nom de toute les personnes dans la pièce, (À savoir : Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Zacharias, Harry, Ron, Dean et Hermione. Elle avait bien le droit de s'exclure!), et les mit dans un sac. Elle fit apparaître un dé, et demanda à Draco de le brasser.  
-Donc, puisque tu as eu 2, piges 2 noms dans le sac. Tu peux les lires à voix haute.

Non sans un soupire nonchalant, il récita :

- Pansy et… Potter. Et je fais quoi maintenant?  
-Bien. Ton défi est… d'embrasser les personnes que tu as pigées. 1 point chaque.  
Draco eu un petit rire qui se voulait confiant.  
-Comme si je ne m'en étais pas douté.  
Pansy le regarda les yeux rayonnants. Elle allait enfin pouvoir embrasser Draco. Puis, comme pour briser ses illusions, Draco lui rendit un sourire mauvais.  
-Ça ne me dérange pas de perdre 1 point à cause de ne pas t'avoir embrassé, c'est bien peu à comparer aux séquelles qui me seraient restées ensuite. Mais par contre, puisque c'est pour emmerder Potter et que je ne veux pas perdre 2 points, j'accepte de relever la moitié du défi.  
Ledit Potter concerné qui ne suivait plus vraiment la conversation eut soudain un éclair de compréhension. On parlait ici de mettre la bouche de sa propre personne au défi. Et avec Malfoy en plus. Quelle merde... Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé, on entendait même dire que ça pouvait bien rivaliser avec Malfoy, le tombeur de ces dames. En tout cas, c'est ce que les rumeurs laissaient croire. Mais... ça restait Malfoy! Et il se souvenait aussi d'une petite châtaine aux yeux d'orage... Puis il demanda alors:  
-Et si moi, je décide de relever aussi le défi, si c'étais 1 point par personne, combien Gryffondor gagne de point alors? 1/2 point?  
La rousse qui n'avait pas pensée à ça proposa alors que 2 points seraient accordé à Draco et 1 à Harry.  
-Pour avoir le courage d'embrasser Malfoy, on devrait plutôt m'en donner le triple, de point.., maugréa Harry.  
-Oh, allez, soit pas mauvais joueur Potty, y'en a plein qui rêveraient d'être à ta place, Malfoy fit un clin d'œil à Pansy, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de profiter. Embrasser quelqu'un comme moi, ça ne t'arrivera pas 2 fois!  
Harry se leva, toujours bougonnant, pressé d'en finir.  
-Tu vois Potter, avec les bons arguments, tu acceptes vite.  
-Et tu les payes combien Malfoy pour qu'elles finissent dans ton lit?  
-Ah ça, c'est elles qui devraient payer. Mais je suis de nature généreuse alors je ne leur demande rien. Au contraire, c'est elles qui en redemandent!

Harry eut un petit rire agacé. Arrivé devant Draco qui restait obstinément assis, il ne pu d'empêcher de rajouter:  
-Alors Malfoy, devant les faits accompli on a peur peut-être?  
-Non, j'ai seulement l'habitude de voir les mecs se pencher devant moi, je me demandais quel effet ça ferait de te voir Toi le faire.  
Devant cette joute verbale, aucun des Serpentards n'avaient envie de les arrêter, trop occupé à regarder Potter se faire rabaisser. C'est Hermione qui les remit enfin à l'ordre. Malfoy se leva lentement, et des quelques centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'Harry, le regarda supérieurement. Sans trop pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, le cœur d'Harry commença à battre plus vite. Sentir le souffle de Malfoy si près de son visage, en d'autre circonstance qu'en temps de bataille, le troublait. Puis, Draco s'approcha de l'oreille du Griffon et lui susurra :  
-Laisse toi faire, et prends des notes Potter...  
Lentement, Draco prit son cou et caressa du pouce, imperceptiblement, le dessous de son oreille. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, c'était Potter quoi, il ne fallait pas s'emballer, ce n'était qu'une action après tout, il l'embrassa. Mais sans l'avoir prévu, c'est Potter qui approfondit le baiser. C'est qu'il était dégourdi le jeune Griffon. Un frisson le parcourut, frisson qui n'aurait pas dû être étant donné la personne qu'il embrassait. À contrecœur, Harry se décolla et retourna à sa place, comme si de rien n'était, essayant d'oublier le frisson qu'ils avaient ressentie, la légère caresse que Malfoy lui avait faite, et la sensation de vide qui le possédait maintenant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Blaise avait sortit tout droit du bar quelques alcools qui n'étaient pas censé se retrouver entre les mains d'élèves. Mais même Hermione consentit à fermer les yeux, pour cette soirée. Après avoir servit généreusement tout le monde, les vraies questions avaient fusés. On avait appris que selon Ginny, Hermione et Pansy, les plus sexys de cette école étaient Draco, Harry et Blaise. Si Smith pouvait coucher avec n'importe qui (1 gars, 1 fille) ce serait Blaise (regard noir de Ron) et Ginny (regard noir de Dean et toujours de Ron), mais pas en même temps. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott n'avaient pas été du côté de Voldemort durant la guerre, et seulement Draco et Blaise avaient été plus ou moins espions. De plus, on avait vu Harry embrasser Hermione (méchant Zacharias), Ron tripoter Pansy (mal de cœur intense). Les points en étaient maintenant à 13 pour les Gryffondors et 15 pour les Serpentards.  
-Alors Malfoy, Ron riait aux éclats sans trop savoir pourquoi comme tout le monde en fait, parait que t'es gay! Pour 2 points, tu réponds à ça pas vrai?

Malfoy réfléchissait à toute vitesse, c'est-à-dire aussi vite que l'alcool le lui permettait. S'il répondait à tout le monde qu'il était gay, toute l'école le saurait bientôt. Mais s'il refusait de répondre, c'est sûr que ce ne serait pas pour cacher le fait qu'il serait hétéro.  
-Pour 2 points hein? Eh bennn.. Ouais.  
Silence total.  
-Bah quoi? J'le cache bien c'est tout!  
-Et toutes ces rumeurs que tu aurais couché avec plus de la moitié de l'école?, demanda Dean.  
-J'ai essayé quelques filles, d'autres l'ont prétendu, ce que je n'ai pas démentie. Et dans la moitié de l'école, y'a aussi des mecs ici hein!  
Harry, qui l'avait pourtant vu avec Sa fille, ne comprenait plus. Malfoy qui le regardait maintenant ouvrir et refermer la bouche comme un poisson, voyait à quoi il pensait. Il lui fit un regard du genre ''Un mot et t'es un homme mort''. Et Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit. Donc il ne dit rien.

Le tableau afficha alors les points. 17 à 13 pour les Serpentards. La soirée tirait à sa fin. Malfoy serait le dernier à poser une question.  
-Alors puisque je suis un gentil Serpentard et que je laisse des chances à tout le monde, pour 4 points Potter, je te défi de nous faire un streap-ease, et complet hein!

Les Serpentards riaient ouvertement. C'était clair qu'ils avaient gagné! Voir si Saint Potter allait montrer ses fesses, aussi belle soit elle, ici. Smith se levait déjà pour partir, Hermione et Théo se donnaient le bizou de bonne nuit et Zabini lâchait enfin Ron du regard quand on entendit, comme sortit de nulle part, un :  
-Ok, défi relevé Malfoy.  
La liste de ceux à qui la mâchoire ne tomba pas par terre irait beaucoup plus vite à énumérer. Puis, comme sortie le premier de son état léthargique, Malfoy lui fit un grand sourire.

-Alors à toi l'honneur, Potter, on est tous impatient de voir ce qui se cache là-dessous!

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur, tout en le prévenant d'être très attentif, car même s'il en demandait encore, il ne reverrait pas ça de sitôt. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione conjura de la musique. Au grand étonnement de tous, ils étaient tous certains qu'il renoncerait finalement, Harry commença son défi. Sur un fond de Barry White, il commença à se déhancher doucement en descendant, pour délacer ses lacets et enlever ses chaussettes. Ce n'est pas très sexy finir avec seulement des chaussettes, qu'on se le tienne pour dit. Avant de se relever, il s'approcha de Malfoy et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
-Maintenant, ferme la bouche et observe, c'est pour toi beau blond.

Il planta son regard émeraude dans celui acier et commença à détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Arrivé à celui du bas, il remonta ses mains en se caressant légèrement et l'enleva de sur ses épaules, la fit glisser sur ses bras, et la lança sur Malfoy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le Serpentard failli s'en étouffer, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir le rouge et or avoir autant d'audace. Plus tard, il se dirait que l'alcool avait dû y être pour quelque chose aussi. Harry continua de se déhancher lentement, déboutonna ses jeans et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même de sorte que Malfoy ait une excellente vue sur ses fesses. Il se pencha pour descendre le vêtement, et fit exprès de déplier les jambes pour être pencher devant Malfoy comme s'il voulait qu'il le prenne. Si ce n'était du légendaire self-control des Malfoy, il y a longtemps que ce dernier l'aurait pris sur la table basse, ou au pire aurait été dû pour une douche des plus glacé. Maintenant arrivé au dernier bout de tissu, un boxer qui moulait parfaitement ses magnifiques fesses et également là où il fallait, Harry parut hésité quelques instants. S'il terminait son défi, les Gryffondors seraient à égalité avec les Serpentards donc ce serait ''match nul''. C'est donc pour cela qu'une une brune aux yeux noisette eut la brillante idée de tamiser l'éclairage ''pour un meilleur effet'' disait-elle. Finalement, Harry se mit face à Malfoy, donc dos à presque tout le monde puisque Nott et Zabini étaient du côté Gryffondor on ne sait trop pourquoi et que Pansy, écœurée était allée plus loin. Dans un ultime déhanchement il enleva assez rapidement son boxer. Il se réjouit de la mine ahuri de Malfoy qui ne croyait pas qu'il en arriverait là, ou peut-être réjouit par une partie quelconque de son anatomie... Vu que personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, c'est Hermione qui réussit à prendre la parole en première :  
-Bon, maintenant qu'Harry peut se rhabiller puisqu'il a réussit son défi, on est à égalité, ça n'arrange pas grand-chose!  
-Ouais c'est vrai ça Draco, reprit Nott, maintenant tu nous as fait perdre notre avance, comment on s'y prend? J'aurais bien une petite idée…  
-Surtout pas!, coupa alors Blaise. Tu nous a proposé cette idée de vérité/action, je ne tiens pas à savoir quelle autre idée débile tu as en tête! Par contre, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

Savourant l'effet de l'attention qu'il avait, il prit son temps avant d'annoncer ce qu'il avait en tête. Surtout qu'un petit (ou plutôt grand en fait) roux pouvait maintenant le dévorer du regard, sans paraître louche puisque tout le monde le dévisageait.  
-Donc, reprit-il, je vous propose ceci : Une partie de cache-cache dans Poudlard. On se retrouve demain soir à 11hrs ici, et de 11h30 à minuit et demi, il faudra se cacher sans se faire repérer par un professeur, Rusard, Miss Teigne, les fantômes, tout quoi! Le dernier trouver prouvera quelle est la meilleure maison!

Devant une majorité de oui, ils décidèrent de piger dans le sac, qui avait servit à Ginny plus tôt (en mettant tout les noms cette fois), pour savoir qui serait désigné pour chercher les autres dans les 2 maisons. Hermione et Pansy furent désignées.

Malgré la détermination de prouver quelle maison était la meilleure, on pouvait déjà sentir que des liens se formaient entre eux. Notamment en voyant les regards emplis de désir qu'échangeait Blaise et Ron, Hermione et Théo qui sortaient ensemble, Smith qui s'entendait avec tout le monde étant à Poufsouffle et surtout toutes les questions qu'Harry et Draco se posait mais qu'ils essayaient de cacher… Demain promettait d'être une soirée riche en émotions…

Alors voilà, je continue peu à peu de poster cette histoire. Vu que j'ai un horaire chargé et que je déteste écrire sous pression, je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle je publierai. Je n'aimerais pas bâcler et avoir un résultat qui ne me plairait pas, j'écris parce que ça m'amuse, mais j'avoue aimé avoir l'opinion des autres. Merci encore d'avoir lu, à plus tard! :)


	4. Que la partie commence

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, déesse du monde Harry Potterien, reine de la possessivité a gardé tout les droits sur ses petits personnages que pourtant les pauvres petits auteurs adorent torturer.

Rating : **M**

ATTENTION! RELATION EXPLICITE ENTRE HOMME! Si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin.  
HPDM principalement BZRW--HGTN

Résumé : Durant le temps des fêtes où plusieurs sont partis dans leur famille, deux groupes de Gryffondors et de Serpentards vont se retrouver pour se prouver respectivement quelle maison est la meilleur, mais pourtant peu à peu, ce qu'ils croyaient être une histoire de fierté va se transformer en amitié...

**Que la partie commence**

Quand Harry émergea du sommeil, se fut avec un mal de tête incroyable.

°°Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? On récapitule. Je suis dans mon lit? Oui. Ron dort encore? Oui. Je suis habillé? Non. Je…. Hein? Comment ça non? Et qui est-ce qui m'as déshabillé alors? Et comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit? Hier soir j'étais avec Hermione, Ron et y'avait Malfoy et… Non! Le défi. Dites moi que j'ai pas fait ça. Pas devant Malfoy. °°

Tandis que notre jeune héro se rappelait lentement mais surement de sa soirée de la veille, dans les cachots un jeune blond était en train de rêver. Il rêvait à un garçon aux cheveux hérissé et aux yeux d'émeraudes qui lui procurait des merveilles, quand finalement à cause d'un cadran il se fit réveiller. Plus jamais il ne viendrait dormir dans le dortoir au profit de sa chambre de Préfet!

-Blaise, fait taire cette abomination, ou j'te jure que ton espérance de vie va diminuer plus vite que tu n'le penses!

Un rire moqueur répondit à la menace de mort éminente, mais il préférait quand même éteindre le foutu cadran avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il n'était pas suicidaire quand même. Draco dans son coin continua de ronchonner. Blaise avait gâché un extraordinaire rêve. Mais à qui donc songeait-il pour qu'il se soit éveillé avec cette sensation de manque, de vide, comme si quelque chose lui manquait?

-Hey, Dray, tu te souviens d'hier, comment St-Potter n'est pas si Saint que ça finalement? Il est plutôt dégourdi le Griffon!

Potter. Ouais, c'était bien lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais pourquoi le voyait-il autrement maintenant. Streap-ease. Voilà pourquoi. On aurait dit qu'il ne le faisait que pour lui, qu'il ne voyait plus que lui. À chaque fois que le brun se déhanchait, qu'il se caressait, qu'il enlevait un morceau, ses yeux était plantés dans les siens. À part quand il c'était retourné pour se pencher de façon provocante, encore devant lui, il ne l'avait jamais quitté des yeux. Et cette phrase 'Ferme ta bouche et observe, c'est pour toi beau blond'. Bon, pouvait-on lui expliquer depuis quand Potter avait autant d'audace et surtout depuis quand il savait se bouger, se déhancher comme ça! Une chance qu'il n'avait pas porté de pantalon trop serré, car il se serait sans doute fait démasquer. Encore au souvenir de Potter, penché devant lui, il en bavait. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait payé cher pour le ravoir comme ça, mais avec beaucoup moins de vêtements, beaucoup moins de monde mais avec beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il ne lui aurait pas fait mal… Ok, stop, on arrête! Depuis quand Malfoy était supposé fantasmé de la sorte pour Potty! Il pouvait avoir de bien meilleur coup. Quoique Potter serait peut-être le meilleur coup de sa vie… Et c'est sur ces pensés lubrique qu'il accompagna ses copains dans la Grande salle.

-Alors Harry, tu te souviens d'hier? Tu semblais bien t'amuser avec Malfoy.

-Oh ta gueule Dean! T'étais bourré autant que moi, t'aurais peut-être fait pire!

-J'savais pas que tu pouvais te déhancher comme ça, continua Ron, tu pourrais m'apprendre?

-C'est ça, foutez-vous tous de ma gueule! Quand à toi Ron, je parlerais pas si vite. Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué qui t'as maté toute la soirée…

Tandis que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, que Dean essayait de savoir qui c'était, Hermione débarqua dans le dortoir avec Ginny, déjà prête pour aller déjeuner. Ginny s'empressa d'aller embrasser Dean tandis qu'Hermione les sermonnait déjà avec le bordel qu'eux s'amusait à appeler Dortoir. Harry, coupant court au discourt d'Hermione, posa enfin la question qui l'occupait depuis un moment.

-Hey, euh je voudrais seulement savoir, qui est-ce qui m'a ramené ici? J'me souviens pas du tout de cette partie là…

Devant l'air gêné d'Harry et le celui renfrogné de Dean, Hermione lui expliqua :

-Étant les moins saoules, c'est Ginny et moi qui nous sommes chargé de vous ramené Ron et toi, Dean était déjà loin devant. Et euh pour ce qui est de tes vêtements de la veille, Ginny les a mis sur la pile de vêtement là-bas.

Assimilation des faits, Ginny l'avait déshabillé. Mal à l'aise, cette dernière dit alors :

-Bon, on va manger?

Devant l'enthousiasme de Ron à cette idée, les filles laissèrent les garçons se préparer pour y aller. Et ce sont 2 groupes plus ou moins amoché des festivités de la veille qui se rencontrèrent un peu avant d'arriver à la Grande salle.

-Alors les Griffons, on arrive encore à se regarder dans un miroir après les événements d'hier?, demanda Blaise, un sourire moqueur en regardant Harry.

-Bon ça va, on se retrouve ce soir, on verra qui rira encore après qu'on vous ait prouvé qui était les meilleurs!, coupa Hermione voulant venir en aide à Harry.

-Ouais, quand on prouvera que les Serpentards sont les meilleurs, répondit Théo avant d'embrasser sa copine.

Curieusement, ni Harry et Draco, ni Blaise et Ron ne se regardèrent directement, trop gêné vis-à-vis de l'autre. Mais pendant le déjeuné, on pouvait observer plusieurs regards à la dérobé.

La journée se passa sans incidents, sous l'attention surprise des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles qui étaient habitué d'entendre des piques lancés entre les 2 autres maisons. Et l'heure de retourné à la salle fatidique arriva, en même temps que les appréhensions de certains et la détermination des autres. Puis on entendit 11hrs sonner au château, heure à laquelle tout le monde devrait déjà être dans leur salle commune. Après s'être installé dans leur siège, la conversation commença.

-Alors, demanda Blaise, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour jouer à cache-cache?

-Oui, mais si tu nous expliquais un peu mieux tes règlements ou si tu les redisais pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendrait malencontreusement pas, certains apprécieraient, dit Ginny en se moquant légèrement de ceux qui étaient trop bourré pour s'en rappeler.

-Ok donc, Granger et Pansy devront chercher pendant 1 heure ceux de la maison adverse, c'est-à-dire de 11hrs30 à minuit et demi. Ceux qui sont caché ne devront pas se faire repérer de tous les professeurs, fantômes et autres. Pas le droit d'aller dans les dortoirs ni dans les chambres de Préfet-en-chef ou autre place nécessitant un mot de passe ni dans les passages secrets pour ceux qui en connaissent, mais dans le reste de Poudlard c'est permis. Pas le droit d'avoir accès à aucun sort ou autres pour localiser quelqu'un. Bien entendu, on a le droit d'utiliser un lumos s'il fait trop noir. Et bon le dernier qui sera trouvé donnera la victoire à son équipe.

-Bon et puisqu'il est maintenant 11hrs19, on peut aller se cacher? demanda Smith.

Sous le signal, tout le monde partirent à la course pour trouver la meilleure cachette avant les autres. Smith partie de son côté en premier, puis Harry et Draco prirent des directions opposé tandis que les autres continuait tout droit. Ginny se sépara de Dean pour ne pas se faire trouver en même temps. Théo trouva un autre chemin, restait plus que Ron et Blaise. Les 2 se sourirent timidement, puis ils se séparèrent pour trouver une cachette. Harry cherchait encore depuis quelques minutes quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Alarmé, il prit la première porte qu'il trouva. Une salle de classe, vide. Excellente cachette, quelle ironie. Puis, il découvrit une petite trappe sur le sol, dissimulé par un tapis mal recouvert. Il s'engouffra dans l'espace restreint, en remettant bien le tapis cette fois, et s'accota sur le mur… mou. Depuis quand les murs étaient mou? Oubliant pour quelques temps l'utilité d'une baguette dans le noir, il tâtonna ce mur étrangement doux. Il continua son exploration en appuyant un peu plus pour découvrir qu'est-ce que c'était, jusqu'à entendre un gémissement faible.

-Potter, je crois que tu préférerais ne pas savoir où tu me tripote depuis quelques temps, mais je te serais gré d'arrêter ça tout de suite, et de sortir de Ma cachette!

-Ta cachette? Et je l'aime bien moi, on est confortable ici. De toute façon je crois qu'il serait préférable que je reste ici, je crois que quelqu'un s'en vient.

-Non, tu sors de ma cachette imédia…

Arrêté dans son monologue par une main écrasé contre sa bouche, Harry avait entendu les bruits de pas se rapproché, et Malfoy se rendit compte qu'il avait failli vraiment se faire prendre.

-J'étais pourtant sur d'avoir entendu une voix ici, dit Hermione en repartant.

Ils attendirent un peu pour être sur et Malfoy lui demanda alors :

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de parler? Si Granger m'avait trouvé, ça aurait été plus vite pour votre maison!

Harry, se frappant mentalement, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il voulait rester ici avec lui, répondit après un long temps de réflexion :

-Qu'est-ce qui me disait que ça n'était pas Parkinson? Et de toute façon, on aurait pas été avancé, tu aurais pu dire que j'était ici.

Puis, plus pour le provoquer que d'autre chose, il rajouta en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse du blond :

-Et je n'aurais pas pu m'amuser autant.

Ledit blond, conscient que ce n'était que pour le faire réagir, ouvrit largement les cuisses, oubliant pas le fait même la réaction qu'il avait eu au contact du Gryffondor plus tôt, prit sa main et la fit glisser jusqu'à en arriver à son entrejambe. Fier de sa ruse et sur que Potter enlèverait sa main il lui répondit :

-Alors, on fait moins le malin devant les faits accomplies, hein Potter?

Harry, maintenant rouge de gêne, une chance qu'il faisait noir, continua quand même le petit jeu. Il allait l'emporter, c'est Malfoy qui lui dirait d'arrêter et pas le contraire. Il laissa alors sa main là ou elle était, et appuya un peu plus, laissant courir ses doigts sur la bosse évidente qui déformait maintenant le pantalon de Malfoy. Sans en être vraiment conscient, Draco ferma les yeux et ouvrit encore plus ses cuisses pour laisser plus d'espace à Harry. Tout les 2, totalement dans la mentalité de gagné sur l'autre, ne prenait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Plus Harry massait son entrejambe, plus il ouvrait les jambes, et plus Harry mimait sur sa verge un geste de va-et-vient, plus Draco se mordait la lèvre pour étouffer des gémissements qui parvenait tout de même à l'oreille de son persécuteur. Puis, Harry introduit alors un doigt dans les boxers de Draco et finalement ce dernier sembla sortir de sa transe, et enleva sa main.

-Non mais t'es pas bien!

Pendant ce temps, les recherches continuaient. C'est Pansy qui trouva quelqu'un en premier. Ron, qui ronflait dans un placard se fit réveiller brutalement.

-Hey, Weasley, tu te lèves et tu vas continuer ta sieste dans la salle!

Tandis qu'au même moment…

-Zabini, si tu n'avais pas un bon 2 pouce de plus que cette armure, peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas trouvé, rigola Hermione.

Amusé, Blaise sortie de sa cachette. Il avait entendu Pansy trouver Ron. Et ils étaient les premiers. Ils auraient donc quelques temps pour parler un peu tranquille. Arrivé dans leur salle, il fit un sourire ravageur à Ron.

-Alors, toi aussi tu as de la misère à trouver des cachettes?

-Euh non, avoua le roux, en fait elle était plutôt pas mal, mais si j'avais pas ronflé, peut-être que j'y serais encore.

Les 2 hommes s'assirent ensemble sur les sofas les plus éloignés, continuant de parler de tout et de rien.

Après un lumos pour voir son compagnon de cachette, Harry répliqua :

-Alors Malfoy, on joue les vierges effarouchées maintenant?

-Quoi? Non, pas du tout, j'avais seulement peur d'être très déçu!

-Et c'est pour ça que tu prenais autant de plaisir tantôt.

-Moi? Non! C'était seulement pour embarquer dans ton petit jeu.

-Ouais, et tu gémis comme une fillette Malfoy.

-Pardon? Je ne gémis Pas du tout comme une fillette. T'avais tellement pas la technique que je me retenais pour ne pas m'étouffer de rire!

-J'ai pas la technique? C'est toi qui m'as arrêté avant que j'ai pu te montrer quoique ce soit! Et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la technique, je trouve que ton corps réagit plutôt bien!

-Ben là! Peut importe qui aurait joué dans ce coin, même Pansy, c'est qu'une réaction normale.

-Ben oui, c'est ça. T'as aimé, essaie pas de le nier!

-Donc tu crois vraiment que de réagir comme ça, ça ne peux arriver que si on aime?

-Non, je dis que tu as aimé ce que je faisais donc j'ai quand même du talent!

-Toi, du talent, jamais! Tu faisais n'importe quoi, débutant!

-Je faisais n'importe quoi? Alors c'est toi qui ne sais pas s'y prendre, si tu ne sais pas reconnaître la différence entre un débutant et moi!

Devant le sourire carnassier du Serpentard, Harry déglutit difficilement. Drago s'approcha doucement de lui et lui dit :

-Alors tu crois que je ne sais pas m'y prendre hein? C'est bien ce qu'on va voir… Je ne connais personne qui soit incapable de rester de marbre devant moi.

Il lui lécha l'oreille, descendit dans son cou en lui laissant une belle marque, et l'embrassa sans préambule.

Il appuya plus fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes et fit glisser sa langue qui se vit offrir une entrée bien vite. Puis, sans même l'avoir touché ailleurs, il arrêta son manège, regardant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Harry et lui fit un sourire victorieux. Il faut dire qu'il avait lui aussi beaucoup aimé embrasser Potter de nouveau, mais il ne pourrait lui avouer. Pas maintenant du moins.

-Tu vois Potter, sans les mains. T'en a beaucoup à apprendre!

Ressortant de son petit nuage, Harry le regarda, défiant.

-Ok, peut-être que t'as assuré sur ce coup-là. Mais je te jure que je serais capable de te refaire gémir!

Avide d'en avoir plus (qui a dit profiteur?) Draco lui répondit :

-Ça, ça reste à prouver…

-Tu vas te laisser faire, ou te défilé comme une demoiselle cette fois?

Plutôt paniqué par cette question, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait en tête, Draco fit signe que oui de la tête, appréhendant.

-C'est bien, _Draco_, tu coopères plus maintenant. T'inquiète, je te ferai pas mal.

Il se déplaça devant Draco, dans le petit espace de leur cachette, et se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il ouvrit. Il déboutonna son jean et glissa la fermeture éclair. Il embrassa la bosse à travers son boxer et la libéra du dernier morceau de tissus. Il regarda une dernière fois Malfoy dans les yeux, conscient que ce qu'il allait faire pourrait changer leur futur à tout les deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il chercha une permission dans les yeux de sa Némésis, permission qu'il obtint. Puis il le prit d'un coup en bouche arrachant un râle de plaisir du blond. Draco ne pensait plus à rien, excepté cette bouche qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, cette langue qui titillait aux bonnes places, sa main qui faisait un léger vas-et-viens à la base de sa verge en même temps. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, pour faire une légère pression, les ébouriffant encore plus.

-Hmmm… Tu sais Potter, je ne te savais si doué avec ta langue…, articula le Prince des Serpentards.

Ledit Potter, pour montrer encore plus son talent, fit une petite succion sur son gland rougit et accéléra la cadence. Malfoy commençait à onduler les hanches en même temps qu'Harry le prenait plus profondément en bouche.

-Hmmm… c'est trop bon! Putain Potter où t'as appris ça? Non, continue, tu répondras plus tard.

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, il continuait. Alternant les jeux de langues, les très légers mordillements que pour faire une petite sensation qui se fit grandement entendre, et continuant les vas-et-viens sur sa verge, vint la phrase célèbre du gentleman, qui parfois aimerait mieux fermer sa gueule et... "venir" en paix.

-Ahhh… Potter, tu… tu ferais… hmmmmieux de t'bouger, je… je vais venir!, prévint le gentil Malfoy.

Devant le regard lubrique du Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Malfoy su que ce dernier allait gagner son défi. Harry continua avec encore plus d'ardeur si c'est possible le travaille qu'il avait commencé. Il allait gémir le Malfoy, et pas qu'à peu près, parole de Potter! Puis, dans un long gémissement plutôt bruyant (espérons que personne n'était dans le coin!) Malfoy sur libéra dans la bouche d'Harry qui avala tout et qui même s'assura de n'en laisser aucune trace.

De retour dans la salle…

-Tu crois qu'on est encore les seuls à avoir été trouvé?, demanda Ron.

-Possible. Mais je préfère que ça soit le cas.

-Ah bon. Pourquoi?

-Mais parce que je peux continuer de rester seul avec toi, Weasley.

Ron rougit légèrement à la remarque,

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Ron.

-Ça fait bizarre, _Ron_, mais je crois que je vais m'habituer, si tu m'appelle Blaise.

-D'accord, Blaise.

-Tu sais, t'as un joli suçon dans le cou.

-Hahaha, t'es très drôle toi!

-Je sais. Mais je peux être bien d'autre chose que seulement drôle…

Blaise se rapprocha doucement du roux et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste. Ron vira au rouge

pivoine mais accepta très rapidement cette intrusion.

-Tu sais, quelqu'un pourrait arriver..., dit Ron entre 2 baisers.

-Mais non, ils auront mieux à faire que de venir ici...

Hermione avançait dans ce qui semblait être une salle de trophée. Un tableau lui avait dit, en échange de le laisser dormir en paix, qu'il avait vu entré un garçon il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Si toutefois c'était un Gryffondor, elle n'aurait qu'à le laisser cacher et partir chercher ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas tant de place pour passer inaperçu dans cette pièce. Soit il était caché derrière l'armoire où il y avait plusieurs trophée, médaille et autre objet de ce genre, soit il était derrière la porte qui avait l'air d'être un placard, soit il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit la porte à sa droite qui lui montra un placard vide puis se dirigea silencieusement vers l'armoire. Elle le tassa d'un sort et découvrit Smith, en petite boule sur le sol qui se tortillait les jambes et se dandinait d'une fesse à l'autre.

-Il était temps que tu me trouves Granger, si tu savais ce que ce jeu donne envie! Il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes, lui cria ce dernier en courant vers lesdites toilettes.

Et un de moins, pensait Hermione. Il ne reste que Théo et Malfoy.

Pansy était rendu à la Grande salle. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où les autres étaient caché mais à force de tourner en rond sur les 2 mêmes étages, elle avait décidé de venir voir, au cas où. Elle fit le tour assez rapidement et failli même s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit un bout de tissu dépasser d'un banc. Tout au fond, près de la table des professeurs du côté des Serdaigles, quelqu'un était allongé sur le banc. En s'approchant, une tignasse rousse fit son apparition.

-Apparemment Weasley, t'es aussi douée que ton frère pour ce jeu!

-Hey Parkinson, tu m'as pas trouvé avant minuit, ça t'as au moins pris une demi heure! Au lieu de rester à papoter de tout et de rien, si tu veux une chance de pas être à la tête de la défaite fulgurante des Serpentards, tu pourrais faire semblant de chercher au moins!

Pansy s'en alla, vexé, tandis que Ginny allait rejoindre les autres dans la salle, où Blaise et Ron se trouvait déjà…

Pendant que Malfoy reprenait son souffle, Harry lui prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il venait de faire une fellation à celui-ci.

-Malfoy, tu t'rends compte qu'au lieu de se gueuler dessus pour savoir qui aurait raison, j'ai fait… _ça_.

-Ouais Potter, je me suis rendu compte qu'au lieu d'être la vierge effarouché de St-Potter, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien pour un novice.

-Quoi, novice? Tu ne manques pas de culot! Si y'avait eu encore plus d'espace, t'aurais écarté les jambes jusqu'à les avoir dans le dos pour que j'sois encore plus proche de toi! T'en es encore essouffler, t'as les joues rougit et encore un sourire béat aux lèvres. Alors avec ça, ne viens pas me confondre encore avec un débutant! J'vais finir par croire que tout ce que tu veux, c'est en profiter pour finalement avoir mon corps. Et c'est pas parce que t'es considéré comme un Dieu du sexe et que t'es beau à en damner un Saint que j'vais ouvrir les jambes devant toi!

Quoi, beau à en damner un Saint? Et d'où je sors ça moi?, pensait le petit Harry tout essouffler de sa tirade.

-Hey oh, Saint-Potty, pas besoin de te damner pour moi, si c'est moi que tu veux, t'avais qu'à le dire avant et je t'aurais arrangé ça. Et quand j'ai dit que tu te débrouillais bien pour un novice, c'était un compliment. On en reçoit pas beaucoup venant de moi, profites-en.

Encore un peu fâché, Harry se tut, préférant bouder le blond pour un moment. Malfoy en profitant pour se caler sur le mur dos à lui et réfléchir aux évènements.

Quand Ginny arriva à leur salle, ce qu'elle vit la laissa d'abord bouche bée, puis un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ron était assis à califourchon sur Blaise qui le tenait fermement par les hanches. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Ginny se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une voix assez claire :

-Si je dérange, vous me le dites, hein.

Ron se dégagea assez vite des bras de son ravisseur, extrêmement gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit par sa sœur. Il bafoua quelques excuses qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, et s'assied, gêné, à côté de Blaise qui souriait tout de même de la situation. Ginny n'en tint pas compte et continua à leur parler de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean arriva suivit de près par Nott. Restait plus qu'à trouver Harry et Draco. Encore une fois, ça se jouerait serré.

-Malfoy, je peux te poser une question?

-Tu viens de le faire de toute façon. Dis toujours, j'y répondrai peut-être.

-... c'était ta fille à toi ou pas?

Draco se rembrunit à cette question. Il savait bien que tôt ou tard, il lui en reparlerait. Sur le coup, il avait été vraiment fâché que quelqu'un apprenne son secret. Seul Blaise était au courant. Mais en même temps, ça l'avait soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre le savait. Même si c'était Potter, ils s'étaient entendus plutôt bien ensemble durant la guerre. Ils avaient même eu quelques conversations plus ou moins normal, du moins pour 2 soit disant ennemis.

-Oui, Hailie est bien ma fille.

Harry parut décontenancé devant la réponse si franche.

-Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de m'en reparler, hein?

Bizarrement, il semblait le taquiner. Un sourire narquois remplaçait celui habituellement de fierté ou de supériorité.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on te voit avec une petite fille au lieu d'un air méprisant. Mais maintenant, j'aurais une 2ième questions.

-Vas-y Potter, pas la peine de me le demander à chaque fois. Je crois que je serai assez grand pour décidé de ne pas y répondre si je n'en avais pas envie.

-Pourquoi t'as une fille si t'es gay?

-Mais excellente question Potter, 10 points pour avoir réalisé qu'il faut 2 personnes de sexes opposés pour avoir un enfant. Je croyais que t'avais entendu l'histoire de A à Z. J'étais bourré Potter, et je voulais me sortir quelqu'un de la tête. Et surtout sortir le fait que cette personne était un gars, je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec mon homosexualité, et surtout, j'en avais marre de toujours être soumis à mon père. Donc j'ai choisie la première que j'ai trouvé je suppose. Une chance que c'était Hally, parce que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait réagit comme elle.

-Et qui est-ce que tu voulais te sortir de la tête comme ça, bien avant la fin la guerre en plus? Il me semble que c'était maintenant le meilleur moment pour en profiter, essayer de vivre le maximum de chose possible devant un futur aussi incertain.

-Peut-être, mais cette personne n'était pas prête à profiter au maximum de sa vie, pas avec moi en tout cas. Et non Potter, tu ne sauras pas qui est cette personne.

-Tu l'aimes encore hein?

-Oh Potter, t'arrête avec tes questions chiantes?

-Ça veut dire oui alors. Woh. Malfoy est amoureux.

-Pas amoureux. C'est trop officiel. Disons que j'apprécie beaucoup cette personne, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. T'es content maintenant?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, non il n'était pas content. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il était libre comme l'air, et qu'il pouvait avoir sa chance lui aussi. Il murmura sans y faire attention :

-Non, pas tant que ça, finalement.

-Pourquoi?

Surpris d'avoir dit ces paroles sans vraiment y penser, il releva la tête brusquement, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres des yeux de sa Némésis, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. ''Mais il aime bien quelqu'un'', qu'une petite voix lui criait à quelque part.

-Je sais pas, et je ne suis surement pas prêt à comprendre pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

-D'accord. Alors quand tu seras prêt à le comprendre, tu me feras signe. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses.

Malfoy avait parlé d'une voix étrangement calme, pour quelqu'un qui voyait ses espoirs peut-être revivre. Surtout quand Harry rajouta :

-C'est bizarre, y'a pleins de trucs que je comprends plus.

-Peut-être que tu ne veux simplement pas les comprendre.

-Peut-être. Ce que je peux certifier, c'est que je sais que j'aime être avec toi, quand on est seul, je veux dire. C'est plus pareil. On dirait qu'on s'applique moins à s'envoyer chier. Je m'sens comme si j'avais pas besoin d'être le survivant, mais juste d'être moi. Et toi, on dirait que t'as moins cet air méprisant quand on est juste les 2. T'es même moins chiant! T'en pense quoi?

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment... Mais ne m'oblige pas à jouer les sentimentales Potter. Tu sais très bien, les bons sentiments et moi on se connaît pas tout à fait. Mais comparer à toi, y'a des choses que j'ai déjà compris il y a un moment. T'es juste pas rendu là. Quand tu comprendras tout ce que ça signifie, reparle moi-en. Peut-être que là, on pourra parler franchement. Quoique même si j'ai déjà assimilé certaines choses, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à en parler non plus. Tu as tout les indices devant toi Potter, il te reste plus qu'à mettre les pièces en place.

Harry leva les yeux vers Malfoy, comprenant que celui-ci partageait peut-être aussi des sentiments plus fort envers lui que la normal. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du blond, même plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait que tout avait changé entre eux et qu'une relation amicale pourrait avoir lieu entre eux. Bien que lui aurait peut-être voulu que ce soit plus qu'amicale, Malfoy en aimait déjà un autre. Il devrait attendre son tour, si un jour celui-ci venait qu'à arriver, pour essayer d'avoir une chance auprès de lui. Non, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est comment tout ça était arrivé.

-Je crois que j'ai compris plus de chose que tu ne le crois, Malfoy. Simplement, je ne comprends pas comment ces choses sont arrivées. On se détestait, on prenait plaisirs à s'insulter. Je sais que tu en aimes un autre, mais maintenant, je te considérerais comme un… disons… bon ami…?

Malgré le fait que sa conscience criait « comme un amant!! », il n'avait d'autres choix que d'essayer d'être son ami pour commencer.

-C'est sur Potter. Mais comme je te dis, attend de mieux comprendre et tu verras bien.

C'était à s'en défoncer la tête sur les murs. En fait, Potter n'avait rien compris. Lui, il avait une attirance sans nom pour le Gryffondor. Et il voyait bien que ce dernier n'était pas indifférent à lui, en voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il évoquait _l'autre_ qu'il aimait. Malfoy pouvait presque lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui en parler. Il n'était pas prêt ou avait peur d'essuyer un rejet? Et en plus, Harry continuait de croire qu'il aimait quelqu'un, qui n'était pas lui. Il avait envie de lui crier de s'ouvrir les yeux, que c'était de lui qu'il tombait presque amoureux maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait se décider à lui en parler. Pas dans ce trou qui leur servait de cachette pour le moment.

-Tu voudrais qu'on se voit, demain soir disons 20h, dans ma chambre de préfet? Y'a certains trucs que j'aimerais te dire.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant?

-Parce que, Potter, tu auras toute la journée pour essayer d'analyser tout ce qui s'est dit ce soir, et parce que je ne suis pas capable de t'en parler pour l'instant, surtout dans ce trou. D'ailleurs, on n'était pas supposé se faire trouver un moment donné dans ce jeu…

-_Supposé_ se faire trouver est le bon mot. Ça veut dire qu'on s'est trouvé une bonne cachette. Mais bon, j'accepte l'invitation.

-Alors, je crois que tu préfèrerais savoir qu'au cours de la soirée, quelqu'un viendra peut-être me rendre visite.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, Harry accoter dos à Draco qui était appuyé sur le mur. Quand ils se réveillèrent vers 3 heures du matin et qu'ils se rendirent compte que le jeu était déjà terminé depuis un moment et qu'ils étaient toujours dans leur trappe, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la salle pour voir si on les cherchait encore. Ils retrouvèrent toute leur petite troupe qui s'était aménagé des lits de camp dans la salle. Hermione et Théo était près du feu sur un divan, Ginny avait un autre divan en face d'eux avec Dean, Ron et Blaise avait chacun leur sleeping dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce mais semblait plutôt collé. Smith avait assemblé les poufs des rouges et ors pour se faire un espèce de petit matelas et Pansy avait ceux des verts et argents. Harry et Draco décidèrent de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons sur eux pour le moment donc ils se conjurèrent chacun leurs couvertures pour le reste de la nuit et se couchèrent sur le tapis plutôt moelleux entre les 2 divans. La voix nasillarde de Pansy résonna le lendemain matin, trop tôt à l'avis de pas mal tout le monde.

-Hey, mais où étiez-vous passez? Vous étiez censé revenir ici à minuit et demi. À cause de ça, on a tous été obliger de dormir ici.

-Parle pour toi Pansy, grommela Blaise, je crois pas que personne d'autre que toi ici regrette vraiment d'être resté ici cette nuit.

-C'est quand même bizarre, continua Ginny, Ron ronfle épouvantablement fort habituellement, mais il ne m'a même pas réveillé.

-Ça doit être parce qu'il a drôlement bien dormis, hein Weasley, reprit Théo.

-Autant que moi, répondit Blaise en voyant Ron virer rouge comme une pivoine.

Sous les agacements des nouveaux pourrait-on dire amis, ils oublièrent la cachette des 2 autres et Harry demanda même à Dobby s'il ne pouvait pas emmener à déjeuner pour tout le monde. Ils commençaient à vraiment bien s'entendre, même Pansy parlait un peu avec Ginny et Dean, même Smith s'entendait bien avec Hermione et parlait avec Théo puisqu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble.

-Hey, interrompit Blaise plus pour le jeu qu'une réelle compétition maintenant, on ne sait toujours pas qui est la meilleure maison des 2! C'était match nul.

-Puisque visiblement on a de la difficulté à le déterminer nous même, on pourrait demander l'avis des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

-Sans vouloir offenser ta grande intelligence Granger, je ne vois pas comment tu voudrais faire ça, en plus qu'à par de Zach qui est à Poufsouffles, il n'y en a pas d'autre qui soit présent, reprit Draco.

-Pas encore non, mais dans un peu plus de deux semaine, le dernier jour des vacances, il y a toujours les 3 mêmes petits groupes de Serdaigle qui arrivent à l'avance pour préparer les inscriptions à leur groupe d'entraide d'étude avant les examens finaux, et une dizaine de Poufsouffles y participent habituellement.

Sinon... Je ne sais pas, on pourrait faire quelque chose qui nous vaudrait des points et eux voteraient. Comme ça, on saurait qui est meilleure sans qu'ils sachent qu'on se sert de leur jugement.

-Comme une sorte de parade, exposa Théo.

-Ou une sorte de défilé de mode peut-être?, proposa Ginny.

-Un défilé de mode? J'aime bien, ajouta Drago.

-Très bien, que ceux qui sont contre un défilé de mode fassent valoir leur opinion dans la prochaine milliseconde qui suit et hop c'est déjà trop tard. Adjugé à la petite Weasley pour son idée!, claironna Blaise.

-Hey, repris Théo, c'était en partie mon idée!

Dans un fou rire général, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que ça aurait lieu dans deux semaine, durant la dernière journée des vacances. Ils auraient le temps de tout préparer et de mettre des affiches dans Poudlard. Et puis, ils auraient le temps de s'adonner à d'autres activités durant les semaines qui suivraient. D'ailleurs, la salle de bain des préfets était plutôt grande. En fait, elle ressemblait même à une piscine. Hermione avait proposé de s'y rendre pour jouer au Marco Polo. La plupart, ne connaissant pas ce jeu moldu, acceptèrent, avide de nouveau jeux qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Des amitiés semblaient se former entre eux, peu importe la couleur de leur maison. Donc dans l'après-midi, ils s'y rendraient, prêt pour le nouveaux jeu.

Voilà mon histoire qui avance petit à petit.. Je ne sais pas encore trop ou je m'en vais, mais je m'amuse à l'écrire à temps perdu. Je ne sais toujours pas à quand sera la suite, donc désolé pour les impatients, mais vous êtes prévenus.

C'est gentil à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, je sais, je n'ai pas répondu, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le faire sauf par message personnel, et encore là je suis peu familière au site... Je farfouille souvent pour trouver comment poster, niahahaha mais quel arrièré de ce site je suis. C'est pas grave, on se débrouille comme on peut. Un gentille âme pour m'expliquer comment répondre aux reviews? loll

Sinon, merci beaucoup de me lire, japprécie vraiment. À plus tard :)


End file.
